


Arachnid Fiend

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe," Bokuto cackles, lowering himself into a squat so he's eye-level with the arachnid, "that of everything in this big and scary world, Akaashi Keiji, straight faced extraordinaire, is afraid of spiders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnid Fiend

It's not often that Akaashi expresses some sort of extreme emotion. That's Bokuto's job; that's how they work.

 

Bokuto is loud and passionate and runs through places like a tornado. Akaashi is quiet and unenthusiastic, unless you know what signs to look for, like a small twitch by the side of his mouth and a curled in fist.

 

So, when Bokuto hears Akaashi scream from his bedroom, loud and afraid, Bokuto fucking _runs_.

 

Akaashi hadn't been in school today, there's a stomach bug going around that Bokuto figures he caught, so he wasn't sure what he was going to walk in on. However, a very pale and shaking Akaashi huddled up against the headboard of his bed, wasn't it.

 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto asks, looking around for whatever made him scream.

 

Akaashi rips the covers off of him and throws his feverish and sweaty body against Bokuto's. The pile of homework Bokuto had brought home for his boyfriend is knocked all over the floor in the process, but Akaashi pays no kind. He grips the older boy's shoulders and makes a poor attempt to hide behind him.

 

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" Akaashi screams, shaking Bokuto's shoulders.

 

"Kill _what_?" Bokuto asks, making to bend down and grab the papers.

 

Akaashi yelps and yanks Bokuto back into a standing position before he can even grab a single sheet.

 

"There, it's there, just - kill it please!"

 

Bokuto squints and is just barely able to make out a small spider scurrying across Akaashi's bed frame.

 

"Oh, it's a spider!" Bokuto says, affectionately pronouncing 'spider' like 'speeder' in a high-pitched voice.

 

The younger boy slaps his shoulder, completely unimpressed.

 

"Please kill it," he pleads, gripping tightly onto his boyfriend's shirt.

 

Bokuto snorts and snatches a book from Akaashi bedside table.

 

"I can't believe," Bokuto cackles, lowering himself into a squat so he's eye-level with the arachnid, "that of everything in this big and scary world, Akaashi Keiji, straight faced extraordinaire, is afraid of _spiders_."

 

Bokuto whacks the book against the wood, promptly squishing the spider. Akaashi lets out a sigh of relief and the older boy turns to grin at him.

 

"And it's small ones, at that," Bokuto says, pinching his fingers together to emphasize just how small it was. 

 

Bokuto expects to blink and find Akaashi back to his expressionless state, but instead his lips are pinched together like he sucked a lemon.

 

"Look, Bokuto-San, I'm aware that it's a dumb fear. If anything, that thing was more scared of me than I was of it, and, frankly, I feel like a dumbass for reacting like that, but I can't _help_ it," Akaashi says, looking distressed.

 

Bokuto gets up and affectionately pinches Akaashi's nose.

 

"It's okay," he says soothingly, "I get it; everyone's scared of something. It's just, big bad Akaashi is taken down a few pegs by _spiders_ of all things."

 

Akaashi frowns and slaps Bokuto's hand away.

 

"You're scared of ants."

 

"Some ants bite!"

 

"Some spiders are _poisonous_ ," Akaashi stresses.

 

Bokuto grins and pulls his boyfriend close. "Touché. I'll kill all the arachnid fiends for you."

 

Akaashi hums and lets Bokuto rest their foreheads together. 

 

"I suppose I'll kill all the ants for you, as well."

 

"Kiss on it?"

 

They do, and it's soft and gentle for a few seconds before Akaashi is ripping himself from his boyfriend's grip and practically throwing himself half-way across the room.

 

"Bokuto-San, I threw up six times today."

 

"Well, _shit_."


End file.
